1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a touch-sensing apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information era, people are more dependent on electronic devices. Electronic products including notebook computers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and digital walkmans become indispensable in our day-to-day lives and work. The above-mentioned electronic products are all configured with input interfaces for users to input commands which are automatically executed by internal systems of the electronic products. At present, the most common input interfaces include keyboards, mice, and touch panels.
In recent years, the touch panels have been extensively applied to various electronic products, such as global positioning systems (GPSs), PDAs, cellular phones, hand-held PCs, and so on. Since the conventional input devices (e.g. the keyboards and the mice) are mostly replaced by the touch panels, human-machine interfaces of the electronic products with the touch panels become more user-friendly. Besides, more space is available for installing a large-sized display panel which facilitates the users to browse information.
Currently, the touch panel can be categorized into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel based on its driving manner and structural design. The capacitive touch panel has a multiple touch sensing feature and thus has become popularized.
FIG. 1A is a top view of a conventional touch panel. In FIG. 1A, a sensing chip 130 located in a peripheral region of the touch panel 100 detects touch-sensing signals of a touch-sensing circuit 120 in a touch-sensing region. As indicated in FIG. 1A, in consideration of utilization of the substrate, sensing signal transmission wires 110 located at the peripheral region have different length, such that capacitance of sensing signal transmission wires 110b located in the center of the substrate is different from capacitance of sensing signal transmission wires 110a located at right and left sides of the substrate. Specifically, FIG. 1B is a partial enlarged view of sensing signal transmission wires in a conventional touch panel and schematically illustrates capacitance of the sensing signal transmission wires. As shown in FIG. 1B, the capacitance of the wires is proportional to the length of the wires. Therefore, in FIG. 1B, capacitance C1a of the longer sensing signal transmission wires 110a is greater than capacitance C1b of the shorter sensing signal transmission wires 110b. 
Based on the above, the capacitance of the sensing signal transmission wires in the conventional touch panel is varied. Additionally, the sensing chip is rather sensitive to variations in the capacitance. Therefore, even though a user has not yet touched touch-sensing circuits, the sensing chip in the conventional touch panel is likely to erroneously detect the touch-sensing signals due to different capacitances of the sensing signal transmission wires. Accordingly, improvement in the conventional touch panel is anxiously desired.